fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
IMMA: Interdimensional Magic and Mystery Agency
IMMA: Interdimensional Magic and Mystery Agency is an upcoming show from Mythos Productions set in The Vortex Universe. The show follows Taskforce 413 of IMMA trying to stop Mitchell the Antichrist, while slowly uncovering the secrets of IMMA. The show is set to premiere on June 12, 2019. Story IMMA is a group that assembles heroes from various universes and timelines to help fix problems throughout the Multiverse. The best agents in IMMA, Taskforce 413 are assigned the task of going off to a recently decimated universe to try to figure out what happened. While they're away in that universe, Mitchell the Antichrist and his Anti-IMMA ambush the IMMA base, killing 3/5 of the IMMA agents at the base, capturing who they didn't kill. The leader of Taskforce 413, Johnny Vertigo, gets a distress call from the Director of IMMA, telling them that they need to stop Mitchell. So they get in their dimension traveling limo and drive out to save IMMA and the rest of the Multiverse. Main Characters Johnny Vertigo Johnny Vertigo is an Agent of IMMA, codenamed "Boogie Man". He is quiet and seems uninterested at everything, but is really a loyal and kind man underneath. He is a master of Fear Magick, being able to instill intense fear in others with his Phobos Staff. His Phobos Staff can also allow him to fly on it like a broomstick and cut open portals to other universes. He has trained himself to have pretty fast reflexes and to have fear for nothing except THE DARKNESS and clowns, the two things he truly is scared of. He was married to a girl named Lillian and they had a kid, but his memories of his marriage are hazy. Liam Caster Liam is an Agent of IMMA, codenamed "Tinkerer". He is very weird and seems to be in a neverending sugar rush. He claims that the reason he acts like this is because his ex is a witch and after breaking up with her, she made him constantly energetic and distracted. Aside from his "distracto-curse", he's actually really smart. He has made various inventions including a machine pistol with a dial on it for some reason, an actual gaydar, a reverse Juul and the TARDIS-like limo that they all drive in. Apparently, the distracto-curse also made it so he is very easy to hypnotize. Julie Alexander Julie is an Agent of IMMA, codenamed "Wild Card". Julie is very focused and takes 0 shits from anyone. Nothing slips past her. She has the ability to tap into "Random Energy", which allows her to gain a random ability that will also randomly change her appearance. Because of this, she has trained herself to adapt to whatever form she takes. If she uses her powers for too long however, she will have an intense migraine. She is bisexual, but currently in the closet about this. Briar Williams Briar is an Agent of IMMA, codenamed "Ghost". Briar is an extroverted lesbian meme machine. She flirts with Julie constantly and argues with Liam about if she's straight or gay a lot. She has the ability to turn completely invisible and intangible while she's holding her breath. She also carries around a greatsword that's also a laser cannon when she has to fight, which is a lot unsurprisingly. She also apparently has a sister who was captured and brainwashed by the Anti-IMMA. Viktor Zaishi Viktor is an Agent of IMMA, codenamed "Comrade". Viktor is half Russian, half Japanese, with an English accent who lived in Ireland for most of his life. He's a pretty laid-back dude with a love of irony and pocky. He doesn't have any special powers, but he is a skilled detective and forensic scientist. He's also trained in 3 martial arts and is skilled with a shotgun. He doesn't remember a lot about his past, only that he was in a band in Ireland that got kinda famous then joined IMMA. Alex McAlister Alex is an Agent of IMMA, codenamed "Barbie Girl". Alex is shy and usually keeps to himself. Not much is really known about him, but he seems to really trust Viktor. Alex can turn into anyone of the opposite gender, real or fictional, but only for 2 hours. After the 2 hours, the appearance of the girl he has transformed into will melt away. He is the most recently recruited member of Taskforce 413, but proved himself very well with his power and shortsword training. He also seems to be easily hypnotized like Liam, but he's never given a reason why. Villians Mitchell the Antichrist Mitchell is the Leader of the Anti-IMMA and one of the 3 REDACTED. He is a charming manipulator who's just a bit sadistic. He controls the opposite of Fear Magick, Lust Magick. This magick is very hard to learn and currently has only 3 known users, Mitchell, Lady Siren and Lilith. He fights with a rapier charged with Lust Magick and his natural demonic powers. He also might be the Shadow Version of Johnny, but who knows. Other Characters Trivia Category:TV Shows Category:Original Articles Category:Upcoming Projects Category:2019